Addicted
by dull
Summary: Alice merengek dengan wajah kesal seraya memegang tangan Gilbert.  "Ha?..." "Jangan cuma 'Ha', cepat tepuk kepalaku, gangang laut!" AU. Gilice. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight talk with Gil**

Sudah beberapa malam ini, Alice mendapati dirinya terjaga sepanjang malam. Dia bahkan sudah mencoba segala cara agar dirinya bisa tidur. Dia mencoba memejamkan mata selama beberapa menit, minum susu hangat, membenturkan kepala ke dinding - siapa tau dia bisa terlelap seketika dan bahkan mendengarkan musik _classic _pemberian Sharon yang menurutnya membosankan. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak merasakan kantuk - tidak sedetik pun. Apa sebenarnya yang menjadi penyebab dari hal ini?

Alice pun mulai memutar otaknya yang sudah berabad-abad tidak di fungsikan dengan seharusnya. Dia mulai mengingat-ingat kejadian yang dialaminya sepanjang minggu ini. Apakah ada hal-hal yang setidaknya bisa menjadi penyebab penyakit susah tidurnya ini. Dia berpikir keras sambil menyantap daging di dapur. Tetapi semakin keras dia mencoba, kepalanya malah bertambah pening. Alice mulai terlihat kesal. Hal ini terlihat dari caranya merobek-robek daging yang disantapnya dengan gaya barbar. Sisa daging berhamburan dilantai. Diambilnya susu segar di kulkas dan langsung diminum dari botol tanpa segan-segan.

"Lagi-lagi kau membuat keributan, kelinci bodoh. "

"Puffhh..!"

Alice serta merta menyemburkan susu yang sedang diminumnya tepat di wajah Gilbert.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Gilbert _sama sekali_ tidak kaget dengan tindakan gadis itu. Kalau boleh jujur, dia sebenarnya merasa kesulitan berurusan dengan Alice. Menurutnya, gadis ini hanya bisa membuat masalah dan menyusahkan Oz, majikannya. Sungguh sial karena harus terjebak dengan Alice malam itu.

Dilihatnya sekeliling dapur yang telah dipenuhi sisa-sisa daging dan beberapa botol susu kosong yang berhamburan di lantai dapur. Hal itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Ingin rasanya dia marah besar dan mengusir Alice keluar dari kediaman tuannya itu.

"Lihatlah apa yang sudah kau lakukan disini, kelinci bodoh! Sudah kubilang beberapa kali, jangan mengotori dapur !"

"Berisik kau, ganggang laut!"

Alice memandang kesal ke arah Gilbert lengkap dengan gaya berkacak pinggang andalannya. Alice benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa Gilbert selalu saja marah padanya. Selalu saja ada alasan untuk memarahinya. Mulai dari ucapan sampai gaya Alice selalu saja di kritiknya. Sekali saja Gilbert bisa diam, itu benar-benar surga bagi Alice.

"Kau tau, kau benar-benar tau cara membuat orang lain kesal, kelinci bo-..."

"Hei ganggang laut, akhir minggu kemarin aku melihat Jack di festival kota Sabrie.."

Gilbert terdiam mendengar kata-kata Alice. Baginya mendengar hal tentang Jack adalah sesuatu yang _personal _.

"Apa kau ngobrol dengannya?"

"..."

Alice terdiam beberapa saat dan melihat kearah lain. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut sedih yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang selalu terlihat polos itu. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya kebelakang. Lalu ditatapnya Gilbert sambil menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu.

"Kusentuh tapi tak bisa...kutangkap tapi tak bisa..."

Alice bergumam. Gadis itu menghela napas dalam-dalam. Tangan kirinya memegang erat-erat pergelangan tangan kanannya; matanya sendu seketika.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Sudalah jangan terlalu banyak tanya ganggang laut. Pelayan sepertimu tidak perlu tahu hal itu, hmfh!"

Tiba-tiba gadis itu kembali lagi ke keadaanya yang biasa. Seenaknya, _bossy_ dan meyebalkan.

"Rugi aku bertanya padamu, kelinci bodoh! Daripada membuatku kesal lebih baik simpan energimu dan mulailah untuk bersih-bersih. Cepat!"

Diberikannya sapu ke Alice sambil menceramahinya soal kebiasaan buruk gadis itu. Alice berpikir gawat kalau harus mendengarkan omelannya. Nanti malah dia benar-benar tak bisa beristirahat.

"Oh ya, ganggang laut-bisakah kau melakukan itu lagi padaku?"

"Itu-itu apa?"

Gilbert memasang raut kebingungan ke arah gadis itu. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud gadis ini.

"Itu loh hal yang selalu kau lakukan padaku beberapa hari kemarin, ganggang laut."

Alice mencondongkan kepalanya kearah Gilbert dengan pandangan mata berbinar-binar. Akhirnya pria itupun mengerti maksud dari gadis itu - dan itu sangat mengganggunya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukanya lagi, kelinci bodoh. Jangan keenakan kau!"

"Kau pelit sekali, ganggang laut! Sekali saja-aku janji ini yang terakhir kali. Ingat, Aku ini tuan dari tuan mu, sudah seharusnya kau menuruti perintahku!"

Gilbert berusaha lari dan melepaskan diri dari Alice. Akan tetapi terlalu cepat seribu tahun baginya untuk bisa lolos dari cengkraman gadis itu. Di saat Gilbert berusaha lari dengan cepat Alice menarik kakinya dari bawah sehingga pria itu terjatuh dengan keras dengan bagian wajah tepat menghadap lantai. Gilbert yang malang berusaha bangkit dan membalikan badanya. Dia kaget menyadari Alice sudah merangkak tepat keatasnya.

Sebagian rambut Alice yang hitam kelam mengenai dada dan bahu Gilbert. Di pandanginya wajah pria itu dengan raut wajah serius. Pria itu bisa melihat dengan jelas mata Alice yang hitam dan bulat. Desahan napasnya terasa di kulit wajah pria itu. Gilbert tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang. Napasnya tertahan, dia membatu.

"Hei, ganggang laut. Sudah dua hari ini aku menahan diri. Setidaknya tepuklah kepalaku sekali saja"

Alice merengek dengan wajah kesal seraya memegang tangan Gilbert.

"Ha?..."

"Jangan cuma 'Ha', cepat tepuk kepalaku, gangang laut!"

Mendengar rengekan yang meyebalkan dari Alice, seketika itu juga Gilbert sadar dari khayalannya. Dia pun depresi berat karena sudah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak pada kelinci bodoh itu.

"Turun dari atasku, kelinci bodoh"

Gilbert berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Tidak mau! Sebelum kau tepuk kepalaku aku tidak akan bangun, ganggang laut"

"Jangan keras kepala, kalau aku melakukannya pasti seterusnya kau tak akan berhenti, aku tahu sifatmu. Sekarang meyerahlah dan biarkan aku pergi"

Gilbert berusaha berdiri lagi, tapi Alice tidak mau beranjak dari atasnya. Gadis ini sungguh keras kepala. Alice berontak tapi Gilbert tidak mau kalah. Dipegangnya pergelangan tangan Alice agar dia tidak bisa berontak lagi. Gadis itu marah dan berusaha menggigit tangan Gilbert. Pria itu menarik tanganya berusaha mengelak dari gigitan gadis itu.

"Hentikan, bodoh!Kita bisa membangunkan Oz."

Gadis itu mendadak berhenti. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi senyap.

"..."

" Ganggang laut-, sekali ini saja tepuk kepalaku.-,akan kutukarkan dengan makan siang ku, bagaimana?"

"..."

"Huffhh, kau benar- benar serakah! Baiklah-ku tambah dengan daging simpananku! Tawaranku adil, kan?"

Gilbert diam tidak percaya dengan hal yang baru didengarnya. Sebodoh-bodohnya kelinci bodoh itu, tidak mungkin dia mau melepas makan siang apalagi memberikan daging simpanannya. Pasti ada apa-apanya.

"Kau sakit ya, kelinci bodoh? Pasti ada apa-apa dengan kepalamu."

"Bodoh, yang sakit itu bukan di kepala tapi disini, ganggang!"

Alice memegang dadanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Gilbert. Hidungnya nyaris membentur hidung pria itu. Saking kagetnya pria itu tak berhenti berkedip, badannya gemetaran. Cepat-cepat di sembunyikanya wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ke-kenapa? A—a-apa kau terluka di perkelahian kemarin?"

"Gyahahahahhah..! Tidak mungkin orang sehebat aku terluka karena perkelahian macam itu, hati-hati kalau bicara, ganggang laut!"

"Haaaa...? Apa-apaan kau!"

Gilbert merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh karena menanggapinya dengan serius. Percuma dia khawatir. Pria ini berpikir bahwa Alice benar-benar adalah kelinci bodoh yang tak tahu diri.

"Sudalah, berhenti berbuat masalah. Lepaskan aku dan kembali kekamarmu. Sudah beberapa hari ini kau tidak tidur, 'kan."

"Jadi kau mengetahuinya, ya. Ckh.. padahal aku sudah berusaha menutupinya. Tiap malam di bagian ini terasa nyeri sekali. Aku bingung, padahal tidak ada yang luka dan memar. Urrgghh, hal ini membuatku kesal."

Alice mencegkram kerah baju Gilbert.

"Kau tidak punya penyakit jantung kan? Hmmm-,benar-benar tidak mungkin... Memangnya sejak kapan gejalanya?

Alice terdiam beberapa saat seperti mengingat sesuatu. Air mukanya terlihat sedih untuk beberapa waktu.

"Tidak usah banyak tanya, ganggang laut. Yang kutahu aku akan merasa lebih baik jika kau menepuk kepalaku sekarang. Kau tahu, seperti ada perasaan musim panas yang hangat."

Sejujurnya Gilbert tidak pernah mengerti maksud gadis itu. Yang dia tahu hanyalah itu satu-satunya cara baginya untuk lepas dari Alice. Akhirnya dia menyerah.

"Pluk..pluk.."

Di tepuknya kepala Alice dua kali dengan terpaksa.

"Hmm, begitu dong. Daritadi kek, gangang laut!"

Alice tersenyum tanda kemenangan.

Gadis ini benar-benar aneh. Senang dengan hal yang sangat sederhana seperti ini. Sebentar marah-marah sebentarnya lagi kesenangan seperti anak kecil. Cuma, yang pasti hanya ada satu hal yang bisa membuatnya sedih seperti ini. Gilbert tahu pasti hal itu.

"Soal Jack tak perlu kau pikirkan, kelinci bodoh-"

Alice menepis tangan Gilbert yang sedang menepuknya. Air mukanya berubah.

"Maksudmu, ganggang laut?"

"Maksudku-, pasti- suatu saat kalian berdua bisa duduk bicara. Kau pasti akan mendapatkan penjelasan darinya. Aku dan Oz pun punya banyak hal yang ingin kami bicarakan dengannya."

"Krauk!"

"Arrgh-Ummmffhh...!

Mendadak Alice menggigit bahu pria itu. Gilbert kesakitan. Sambil menahan sakit dia menutup mulutnya agar Oz tidak terganggu.

"Kelinci bodoh, untuk apa kau lakukan itu? Sial!

"Itu karena kau sok tahu, ganggang laut! Oh, ya, aku mau balik ke kamar sekarang udah ngantuk berat nih hoaammm...Dah!"

Alice pun pergi sambil tersenyum meninggalkan Gilbert yang bingung melihat tingkahnya.

Yah, paling tidak kita bisa tahu dengan pasti sejak malam ini tampaknya Alice dapat tidur nyenyak kembali. Sayangnya nampaknya penyakit Alice berpindah ke Gilbert.

"Uurrggh.. dasar kelinci bodoh!"

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Morning chat with Gilbert**

"Pagi, Gil. Hari ini kau masak apa?"

Oz masuk ke dapur setengah berlari lengkap dengan piyamanya. Dengan wajah riang dia segera duduk di meja makan menyaksikan Gilbert menyiapkan sarapan.

"Hei, kelihatannya enak"

Tiba-tiba Alice sudah ada di belakang Gilbert. Dengan tangan kecilnya diambilnya sedikit bagian dari spaghety yang sedang disiapkan pria itu. Mengetahui tindakan Alice, Gilbert langsung membentaknya. Tapi terlambat, seperti biasa Alice sudah menelannya.

"Cuci dulu tanganmu, kelinci bodoh!"

"Berisik, cepat selesaikan sudah lapar,ganggang laut!"

Alice berjalan kearah kursi disamping Oz sambil mengomel. Tidak dipedulikannya Gilbert yang memasang wajah _I'll kill you, stupid rabbit!_. Gadis itu langsung duduk sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Wah, Alice _mood_ mu sangat bagus hari ini. Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

_(Prang!)_

"Kau tak apa- apa, Gil?"

Gilbert tak sengaja menjatuhkan _spatulla_ nya . Mendengar kata-kata Oz barusan, pria ini tiba-tiba teringat kejadian semalam. Wajahnya langsung merah mendidih. Dia kelabakan memungut kembali _spatulla_ nya.

"Ganggang laut, jangan mengacau! Cepat kemarikan makanannya. Oh ya, porsiku Combo ya."

Dengan cepat Gilbert mengangkat saus dari wajan dan meyiram nya ke atas spaghety yang disediakan diatas piring besar. Porsi yang cukup untuk mereka bertiga.

"Ini makananya dan jangan lupakan janjimu padaku, kelinci bodoh"

"Tentu saja, orang seperti ku tidak akan ingkar janji!"

"Baguslah, kalo begitu sekarang persediaan dagingmu akan ku amankan"

Sementara kedua orang itu bercakap-cakap, Oz melihat keduanya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi diantara kedua temannya ini? Kenapa sampai Alice harus meyerahkan daging kesukaanya untuk Gilbert? Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya!. Setidaknya itulah isi otak Oz sekarang. Lain halnya dengan Alice yang bingung memikirkan rencana agar dia bisa tetap bertahan hidup sampai besok tanpa makan siang dan daging _favorite_ nya. Gilbert pun kebingungan mencari cara untuk menghilangkan bayangan Alice dalam pikirannya.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku mandi dulu, teman"

Oz beranjak dari kursi dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau tidak tambah, Oz?"

Gilbert mengernyitkan dahi

"Thanks, Gil tapi aku sudah kenyang"

Usai menjawab, Oz langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Tunggu aku, Oz! Aku juga mau mandi"

Alice cepat-cepat menelan spaghety nya dan hampir tersedak. Dengan cepat gadis itu beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari ke kamar mandi mengikuti Oz.

"Ngapain kau kelinci bodoh?

Gilbert dengan tangkas menarik Alice dari belakang.

"Mandi, emangnya mau ngapain lagi"

"Kau mandi saja dikamar mandi yang tersedia disini!"

Gilbert menyeret Alice ke kamar gadis itu.

"Males! Kamar mandi di luar kan lebih dekat! Lebih hemat waktu."

Alice berlari lagi kearah luar. Tapi dengan cepat Gilbert menariknya kembali.

"Tidak boleh, kamar mandinya sudah dipakai Oz"

"Tidak apa-apa kan, toh kalo mandi dengan Oz bisa sekalian menghemat air. Aku juga tak akan bosan mandi lama-la-"

"Kelinci bodoh! Tahu posisimu, tak mungkin kubiarkan kau mandi dengan Oz!

Gilbert membentak Alice dengan mimik yang agak agresive dari biasanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?Dia kan bawahanku, sudah tugasnya menggosok punggung Alice yang mulia ini. Jangan menggangu urusanku, minggir sana!"

"Ja-jangan asal ngomong kau! Kau itu perempuan, jangan asal telanjang di depan pri-a"

Gilbert serta merta langsung menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya yang agak malu disembunyikannya dari Alice.

"Hohoho..,jadi itu anggapan mu padaku, gangang laut?"

Ditendangnya Gilbert. Pria itu jatuh keatas tempat tidur. Tanpa ragu-ragu Alice langsung naik keatasnya.

"Dengar,ganggang laut-hari ini kau sangat menyebalkan. Terlalu cepat seribu tahun bagimu untuk membentakku, jadi-minggirlah dan biarkan aku ketempat Oz"

Alice segera turun dari atasnya dan sekali lagi bersiap untuk kabur ketempat Oz. Sayangnya Gilbert langsung menarik tangannya kembali, sekarang gantian Alice yang terdesak.

_(Duak..duak duak!)_

Alice berusaha melepaskan diri dari Gilbert. Dia meronta-ronta. Sudah beberapa kali Gilbert merasakan tendangan Alice diperut, wajah dan kakinya. Tapi Gilbert tetap bertahan. Tak akan dibiarkannya perempuan itu merusak tuannya, Oz. Gadis ini bukan hanya bodoh tapi benar-benar berbahaya untuk pertumbuhan Oz.

"Lepaskan aku, ganggang laut!akan kubunuh kau!"

"Menyeralah, kelinci bodoh! Tidak ada cara untukmu lepas dar-!"

_(Krauk!)_

"Aargghhh!"  
>Alice menggigit tangan Gilbert. Pria malang itu berteriak kesakitan.<p>

_(Duak!)_

"Arrrggggghhhhhhhhhhh! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Disusul dengan tendangan mematikan langsung ke alat vitalnya, Gilbert benar-benar nyaris pingsan. Alice merangkak turun.

"Kau pikir ini selesai sampai disini, kelinci bo-doh-kali ini kau benar-benar habis!"

Dengan mata yang penuh dendam Gilbert menarik kaki gadis itu dan menyeretnya kembali ketempat tidur. Kali ini mereka berniat bergulat sampai mati. Alice menarik rambut Gilbert, menendangnya diperut, menggigit telinganya dan menarik baju pria itu sampai kancingnya copot.

"Arrgghhh! Dasar kau kelinci gila!Lepaskan tanganmu! Jangan gigit telingaku!"

Setengah mati Gilbert berusaha menghentikan tingkah nekat Alice. Dipegangnya tangan Alice dengan Kuat. Di lepaskanya dasi yang dari tadi menggantung dileharnya. Dia berniat mengikat tangan kelinci bodoh itu.

"Heiii!lepaskan aku kau ganggang laut bodoh!

Diikatnya tangan Alice ke selusur tempat tidur. Selanjutnya dia menahan kaki Alice yang dari tadi menendangnya dengan brutal.

"Hmfh!aku tidak bodoh sepertimu!kau akan diam disini sampai Oz selesai mandi."

"Kau benar-benar mati, ganggang busuk!kalau aku sampai lepas akan kupukul kau sampai remuk!wajahmu akan kuinjak, rambut ganggangmu itu kugunduli dan kujadikan keset!Urrgghhhh!

"Haa?Apa?aku tak bisa dengar-Bahasamu ngaco, kelinci bodoh! hahahaha...!"

Alice menggelepar diatas tempat tidur, berusaha melepaskan diri. Malang nasibnya, gadis itu tidak dapat berbuat banyak karena tubuhnya sudah 'dikunci' oleh Gilbert

Gilbert tertawa puas. _Mungkin ini pagi yang sempurna bagi dirinya_, itulah yang dipikirkan Gilbert.

"Aaa..maaf aku mengganggu kesenangan kalian berdua. Tapi sepertinya sekarang kita sudah telat untuk kesekolah, teman"

Gilbert kaget melihat Oz yang sudah berada didepan pintu masuk kamar. Oz lebih kaget lagi melihat kondisi kedua temannya. Gilbert pun kelagapan. Dia cepat-cepat turun dari atas Alice. Sementara Alice langsung dengan riang menyapa Oz.

"Hallo Oz, kau sudah siap ya? Baiklah kalau begitu aku juga harus siap-siap sekarang. Cepat lepaskan aku,ganggang laut"

"Oz, ini bukan seperti bayanganmu! A-aku tidak me-"

"Jangan banyak omong. Ayo cepat lepaskan aku, ganggang laut!

Alice memotong perkataan Gilbert. Pria itu cepat-cepat membuka ikatan gadis itu dengan muka pucat kebingungan.

"Oh ya, Gil. Sebelum pergi, tampaknya kau harus merapikan rambut dan mengganti pakaianmu."

"oh,ba—baik lah Oz"

Gilbert berlari menuju kamar nya dan cepat-cepat merapikan diri kembali. Beberapa menit kemudian ketiganya keluar dari rumah dan naik mobil menuju sekolah

"Hufh-,kali ini kau harus bertanggung jawab, Gil. Gara-gara kau kita terlambat."

"Ini salah si kelinci bodoh!"

"Diam kau,gangang laut! Ini salahmu! Coba kalau tadi kau biarkan aku pergi!"

"Apa? Seharusnya tadi kau menurut dan mengikuti kata-kataku!"

Gilbert dan Alice memulai kembali perkelahian rutin mereka. Oz hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keduanya. Menurutnya itu tanda keakraban mereka. Dan sesekali ingin rasanya menggoda Gilbert.

"Ckckck..aku tak menyangka Gilbert orangnya kasar dan pemaksa. Hufh..,kasihan kau Alice—"

"Sudah ku bilang bukan seperti itu,OZ-Jelaskan padanya,kelinci bodoh!"

Gilbert kelabakan melihat reaksi Oz. Dia meminta Alice untuk membantunya.

"Jangan bicara denganku. Lihat gara-gara kau kaki dan tanganku penuh memar!"

"Jangan memperkeruh suasana, bodoh! Itu gara-gara kau berontak. Badanku juga penuh gigitan dan memar!Perempuan seharusnya bisa lebih tenang!

Tidak mau kalah, Gilbert juga menunjukan pada Oz bekas gigitan ditangan dan telinganya.

"Tak usah kau ceritakan sedetail itu, Gil-melihat dari keadaanmu sepertinya tadi benar-benar seru ya-"

Terlihat senyuman kecil diwajah, Oz.

"Sudah kubilang bukan seperti itu!"

"Kau harus lihat wajahmu tadi,Gil gyahhahahaahhaahah...!"

"Huffh-sudalah"

Gilbert hanya bisa pasrah sambil melihat Oz yang tertawa terbahak-bahak disebelahnya. Dia melihat kearah Alice dengan penuh rasa kesal. Didalam hati diapun berteriak _Ini semua gara-gara kelinci bodoh itu!_

Sepetinya pagi ini benar-benar pagi yang melelahkan untuk Gilbert Nightray.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**ALICE FEVER**

"Hei ganggang laut, ini untukmu!"

Alice melemparkan bekal makan siangnya pada Gilbert. Seisi kelas riuh membicarakan kejadian barusan.

"wah, ada apa tuh?"

"Pasti ada sesuatu-mencurigakan hehe.."

"Ckckc..harus segera di tunggu konfirmasinya nih"

Semuanya menatap Gilbert dengan pandangan menyelidiki. Mereka tak mengira kalau Alice si 'ratu rangkus' itu mau memberikan bekalnya pada Gilbert yang jelas musuh bebuyutannya.

"Gil, cepat ceritakan pada kami—"

Tiba-tiba Break entah darimana muncul dihadapan Gilbert.

"Pokoknya katakan semua detail nya!"

Tepat dibelakang Break, sudah ada Sharon yang menatap Gilbert dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Aa-Hei apa yang kalian lakukan dikelasku?"

Gilbert kaget menyadari ke dua kakak kelas sudah berada didepannya. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalo Gilbert paling malas bila harus berhadapan dengan Break, yang memiliki sejarah buruk hal buruk terus berdatangan sejak semalam.

"Sudalah, tak usah membelokan topik. Cepat jawab pertanyaan kami, Gil. Atau kau ingin aku menggunakan cara yang biasanya-"

Break mendekat dan membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Gilbert. Wajah Gilbert langsung pucat menghitam. Entah apa yang dibisikan Break, tapi sepertinya hal itu cukup membuat Gilbert tersiksa.

"Ayolah, pasti ada sesuatu antara kau dan Alice. Apa kalian berdua memutuskan untuk berteman-atau lebih dari itu?"

"Tak usah malu-malu, Gil. Kami akan mendukungmu sebagai kakak kelas."

Kedua orang itu memberondong Gilbert dengan pertanyaan. Gilbert hanya bisa terdiam melihat mereka.

"Dengar, tidak ada yang terjadi antara aku dan kelinci bodoh itu. Dan—sebaiknya kalian diam karena orang mulai berpikir hal itu benar terjadi."

"Baiklah, terserah padamu saja. Tetaplah diam kalau itu maumu"

Sharon berjalan keluar dari kelas.

"Kami pasti tau yang sebenarnya, Gil. Oh ya, Belajarlah yang rajin-Kalau ada kesulitan datanglah padaku"

Gilbert benar-benar merinding mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari Break itu. Tapi setidaknya sekarang Gilbert bisa menarik napas lega saat tahu kedua kakak kelasnya sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Di liriknya bekal yang diberikan Alice.

"Hufh, harus kuapakan bekal kelinci bodoh ini?"

Pada dasarnya bekal itu dibuat oleh Gilbert dan dia sudah punya bekal untuk dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba dia teringat adiknya, Vincent yang berada dikelas sebelah.

"Vince, kau sudah makan?"

Dia menghampiri Vincent yang sedang bersiap untuk keluar kelas. Vincent langsung tersenyum kegirangan begitu tahu kakaknya yang tercinta menghampirinya kekelas.

"Kenapa kak-"

Vincent langsung mendekati kakaknya dan dengan senyum nakal langsung menggoda Gilbert.

"Aku malas untuk makan, tapi-kalau 'makan siangnya Gil'-aku tak keberatan"

Dia berbisik sambil merapikan dasi Gilbert.

"Well, kalo begitu ini kuberikan untukmu "

Gilbert memberikan bekal Alice ke adiknya. Vincent heran degan tingkah kakaknya. Biasanya Gilbert jarang sekali terlihat perhatian. Tapi diterimanya saja bekal Gilbert dengan wajah senang.

"Terima kasih, Gil. Pasti langsung kumakan"

"Baguslah kalau kau suka. Kalo begitu aku pergi dulu, Vince"

Gilbert berjalan kembali ke kelasnya. Didalam hati dia berharap semoga saja kesulitanya berakhir untuk hari ini. Diapun melewati jam sekolah dengan tenang sampai akhir.

"Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggg"

Bunyi bel sekolah menandakan jam sekolah telah berakhir. Waktunya siswa siswi untuk pulang. Gilbert pun seperti yang lainnya segera mengemasi barang dan pergi mengambil sisa barangnya di _locker_.

"Hei, Gil kau tahu ada murid yang pingsan dikelas tadi?

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang bersender disebelah _locker_ nya. Sepertinya Gilbert kenal dengan suara orang itu. Dia menutup l_ocker_ nya.

"Ada apa Break? Jangan bilang padaku kalau itu Oz, karena dia sudah pergi sebelum jam terakhir selesai."

"Bukan dia, tapi teman wanita mu yang satu lagi."

"Maksudmu- Alice?"

Gilbert pun mulai berpikir sepertinya dia belum selamat dengan kesialan dihari itu. Sekarang apalagi ulah si kelinci bodoh. Tidak bisakah dia membiarkan pria malang ini istirahat sehari saja.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Gadis itu masih ada di UKS,tuh"

Begitu mendengarkan jawaban Break, Gilbert langsung bergegas berjalan kearah UKS. Oz bisa marah besar kalau tahu Alice pingsan di sekolah. Sebaiknya sekarang dia bergegas membawa Alice pulang.

"Woi! Itukah caramu berterima kasih pada kakak kelas, Gil"

Terdengar suara teriakan Break menggema di lorong sekolah.

**Di UKS**

"Greekk!"

Terdengar suara pintu digeser. Alice membuka matanya, merasa kesal karena seseorang telah mengganggu istirahatnya.

"Hei Brengsek, Buka pintunya pelan sedikit, dong! Kau ingin merasakan pukulanku ya!"

Beberapa detik setelah dia berteriak tiba-tiba ada seseorang datang membuka tirai tempat dia tidur. Dia kaget melihat siapa orang itu.

"Kelinci bodoh, tak bisakah sekali saja kau tidak membuat masalah?"

Alice melihat sosok Gilbert sudah ada didepannya dengan wajah kesal.

"Diam kau, mengganggu tidurku saja!"

Alice membentak pria itu seraya berbaring lagi dengan tangan menutupi matanya. Hal ini membuat Gilbert tambah kesal.

"Jadi kau disini hanya untuk tidur dan malas-malasan ? Ayo cepat pulang, kau menyusahkan saja"

Gilbert menarik tangan Alice, memaksa gadis itu untuk pergi. Tiba-tiba Alice jatuh dari tempat tidur. Dia bangun dari lantai UKS dan dengan kekuatan yang tersisa padanya dia berteriak kesal kepada Gilbert"

"Akan kubunuh kau, ganggang laut!"

Gadis itu benar-benar marah dan siap melayangkan tinjunya pada Gilbert. Tapi, tiba-tiba tubuhnya oleng. Gilbert dengan cepat menahan tubuh gadis itu. Menyadari keadaan Alice, diapun langsung mengangkat Alice dengan kedua tangannya. Digendongnya Alice keluar dari UKS menuju parkiran mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, ganggang laut-turunkan aku—aku bisa jalan sendiri"

Alice berusaha merontah tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk melakukan itu.

"Diam saja kau, kelinci bodoh. Jangan banyak bergerak, badanmu berat tahu"

"Memangnya kenapa, kau kepala ganggang!"

Di sepanjang koridor Alice mengoceh terus dibalik punggung pria itu. Sepertinya mereka tidak peduli dengan pandangan dan pembicaraan murid –murid lain yang melihat keduanya.

**Di mobil**

Sesampainya di parkiran, Gilbert segera memasukan Alice kedalam mobil dan meminta supir untuk cepat membawa mereka kembali kerumah. Untung saja tadi Oz dijemput pamannya jadi mobil tetap berada di sekolah. Bisa repot jika disaat seperti ini tidak ada kendaraan.

"Kelinci bodoh, kenapa kau bisa lemah seperti ini sih?"

"Aku tidak lemah,ganggang-"

Alice membalas kata-kata pria itu dengan suara lemah.

"Kurasa kita sebaiknya ke rumah sakit saja—"

"Jangan! Aku tidak mau. Aku istirahat dirumah saja, pasti langsung pulih"

Gadis berambut hitam panjang lurus itu memegang lengan Gilbert dengan pandangan memohon. Gilbert yang melihat ekspresinya yang tak biasa itu langsung menarik kata-katanya kembali.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita kerumah saja. Kalau keadaanmu tambah parah, nanti ku panggilkan dokter keluarga,ok"

"Ok—"

"Kalau begitu kau istirahat saja dulu sebelum kita sampai rumah"

Gilbert menepuk kepala Alice, meyuruh dia beristirahat. Alice pun menurut. Dipeluknya lengan Gilbert dan tertidur dipundak pria itu.

**Di rumah**

"Mmm..aku ingin daging-jangan lari! Urrghh, kembali kau brengsek!"

Alice tiba-tiba membuka mata sementara tangannya masih memukul-mukul udara. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Dia terdiam sejenak melihat keadaan disekelilingnya. Dia kaget menyadari dirinya sudah berada di dalam kamar.

"Ckckck, seperti biasa kau memang berisik, kelinci bodoh"

Gilbert muncul dengan celemek yang biasa dipakainya sambil membawa bubur daging dan sup sayuran hijau. Tentu saja tak lupa segelas besar susu segar untuk Alice. Dia meletakan makanan Alice diatas meja makan kecil yang di tempatkannya di atas tempat tidur gadis itu. Alice melihatnya dengan pandangan mata berbinar dan air liur yang menetes dari mulutnya.

"Ini makanan mu. Makanlah yang banyak kelinci bodoh"

Alice sudah bersiap untuk menerkam makanan itu, tapi tiba-tiba dia menyurutkan niatnya.

"Tidak mau, aku sudah janji memberikan jatah makan dan daging untukmu seharian, gangang laut"

Alice melipat tangannya di dada sambil membuang muka dari makanan yang dibuat Gilbert.

"Jangan banyak gaya kau, kelinci bodoh. Aku batalkan janji itu, sekarang makan saja"

Gilbert membentak Alice.

"Beneran nih? Baiklah, kalau kau bilang begitu aku tak akan segan-segan lagi. Selamat makan!"

Alice segera melahap makanannya tanpa ragu-ragu lagi. Tidak sampai beberapa menit, makanan itu sudah habis dilahapnya tanpa tersisa. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada piring dan gelas yang sudah licin tak bersisa.

"Huffh—kenyangnya! Akhirnya kekuatanku terisi lagi. Oh ya, apa ini ganggang laut?"

Alice menunjuk pada selang infus yang dipasang ditangan kirinya.

"Itu infus yang dipasang di tubuhmu agar badanmu tak lemas, soalnya tubuhmu kekurangan asupan makanan"

Gilbert menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang sesederhana mungkin.

"Ha?"

Alice menggaruk kepalanya sambil memasang tampang bingung.

"Sudalah, pokoknya kau pakai dulu itu ditanganmu sampai badanmu kuat kembali"

"Buka saja! Rasanya aneh, aku tak suka"

"Jangan, bodoh!"

"Jangan memerintahku, kepala ganggang!"

Alice bersikeras ingin membuka infusnya padahal badannya masih agak lemah. Gilbert pun memikirkan cara agar gadis ini mau mendengarkannya.

"Kalau kau melepasnya maka tak akan ada tepukan dikepalamu lagi, kelinci bodoh"

Mendengar ancaman Gilbert yang sperti itu, nyali Alice langsung menciut.

"Ba-baiklah! Tapi bukan berarti aku mau tunduk padamu, ganggang laut!"

Alice terpaksa harus mengikuti keinginan pria itu. Dia tidak mau kehilangan 'tepukan'kesayangannya.

"Kalau begitu aku istirahat disini dulu, kelinci bodoh. Ingat, kalau ada apa-apa langsung bangunkan aku!"

Gilbert langsung berbaring di Sofa yang ada di dalam kamar.

Mendengar kalimat Gilbert barusan, Alice hanya bisa terdiam dan beberapa menit kemudian gadis itu tersenyum. Senyuman lembut yang tidak pernah terlihat sebelumnya. Dia memperhatikan dirinya sebentar. Baru disadarinya baju yang dipakainya sekarang sudah diganti. Diciumnya lengan baju itu, sepertinya dia kenal wangi yang menempel di bajunya itu.

Alice berjalan pelan kearah sofa tempat Gilbert tidur. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya memperhatikan pria yang sedang tidur itu. Tiba-tiba Gilbert membuka matanya dan balas menatap Alice yang sedari tadi menatap wajahnya.

"Ada apa, kelinci bo-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Alice mendaratkan ciuman kecil ke pipi Gilbert.

"..."

"..."

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Kemudian Alice memecah keheningan.

"Thanks, ganggang tidurku nyenyak sekali"

"..."

Gadis itu berjalan kembali menuju tempat tidurnya meninggalkan Gilbert yang masih terdiam. Pelan-pelan Gilbert menarik selimut yang dipakainya sampai menutupi wajahnya. Dia memegang dadanya dengan erat, sambil bergumam berkali-kali.

"Tenanglah, Gil, dia Cuma kelinci bodoh-kelinci bodoh..."

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon Appetite**

"Krieeettt"

Suara pintu dibuka dari luar. Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan berambut hitam panjang melangkah masuk kedalam. Matanya berputar dan kakinya melangkah cepat mencari-cari. Dibukanya pintu kamar satu persatu. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu berlari mengitari seisi rumah sambil memanggil-manggil nama temannya.

Sepi...

Sunyi...

Tidak terdengar sahutan sedikitpun.

Seisi rumah kosong. Bahkan ditaman pun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Hosh...hoshh..hoshh..."

Gadis itu berjalan kearah dapur dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Dibukanya kulkas, mencari susu yang bisa diminum dan daging yang bisa dia makan. Diambilnya dua botol susu yang tersisa dan beberapa potong daging ayam mentah.

"Cesss"

Kompor dinyalakan. Gadis itu bermaksud menggoreng daging ayam yang dipegangnya namun nampaknya dia kesulitan-atau tepatnya-dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Minyak yang banyak , dan ayam dimasukan sebelum minyaknya panas. Gadis itupun cemberut karena ayam gorengnya gagal total. Belum lagi dia kelabakan membuka ikatan celemek yang dipakainya.

" Aaaarrgghhh, apaan nih?Hueekkkkhhh!"

Dimuntahkanya ayam goreng 'ciptaannya'. Sepertinya rasanya benar-benar mengerikan, mengingat 'kecintaan' Gadis ini pada daging. Diapun membuka botol susu dan dengan cepat mengosongkan isi botol.

"Arrggghhh, apa lagi yang bisa mengganjal perutku?Aku laaapppaarrr!Aku benci padamu 'Badut sial'!"Beraninya kau berbohong!"

**Rumah Sharon**

"Gyahahahahahha!Seharusnya kau liat reaksinya-benar-benar tertipu mentah-mentah hihi.."

Break tertawa senang menikmati kesuksesan rencananya bersama Sharon.

"Ya-anggap saja ini hadiah kita untuk, Gil"

Sharon tertawa kecil, kemudian menyeruput teh kesukaannya dengan tenang.

**Rumah Oz**

"Kruyuuukkk-"

Gadis itu benar-benar sangat lapar sekarang. Padahal dia sudah menghabiskan sekaranjang buah dan selusin makanan ringan di rumah. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Gadis itu merayap kembali ke arah kulkas dan mencari-cari sekiranya masih ada sisa makanan atau susu . Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada minuman berwarna merah darah dengan botol yang lumayan menarik perhatian. Diambilnya botol itu, dibukanya dan langsung diminumnya tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Hikk..hikk..Keluar kau 'Ganggang Laut'! Cepatlah pulang Aku laaappppaarrrrr!"

Dengan langkah terhuyung- huyung, gadis itu berjalan. Wajahnya memerah dan bicaranya sudah mulai ngawur. Botol minuman tadi masih dibawanya, dan sekali-kali dia meneguk minumannya.

"Kakak, kalau masih capek sebaiknya istirahat saja dirumah"

"Tak apa-apa, aku ingin capat-cepat bertemu dengan Oz. Sudah tiga bulan-lama juga—"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, istirahatlah,kak"

"Ok, Vince"

Gilbert berjalan menuju kediaman Vessalius. Dia melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat sambil tersenyum tipis. Nampaknya dia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan, OZ. Sudah tiga bulan dia pergi ke AS bersama Vincent untuk mengurus masalah perusahaan Nightray. Dia pun terpaksa minta ijin dari sekolah.

_(Krieeett)_

"Oz, bagaimana keadaan-"

Gilbert kaget meilhat keadaan rumah yang sepi. Dia berjalan memeriksa keberadaan Oz, tapi tidak ditemukannya. Satu-satunya hal yang didapatinya adalah keadaan dapur yang amburadul.

"Ini pasti kerjaan si Kelinci Bodoh-hoaammm-"

Tasnya diletakan di lantai dapur kemudian Gilbert mulai membereskan sisa-sisa kekacauan yang di tinggalkan Alice. Sambil menahan lelah dan kantuk yang amat sangat, Gilbert kemudian melangkahkan kaki sambil menyeret kopernya kearah kamar. Dia pun kelihatan letih dan kecewa karena tidak mendapati Oz di rumah. Kejutan yang disiapkanya pun berantakan.

"Kriet..kriett.."

Bunyi koper Gilbert yang sedari tadi diseretnya. Akhirnya sekarang dia sampai ke tempat peristirahatannya. Walaupun dengan kondisi kamar yang gelap, Gilbert tetap bisa menemukan tempat tidurnya. Matanya benar-benar sudah sangat berat, tubuhnya pun sudah tidak mampu menahan letih. Dengan sisa kekuatan, Gilbert membuka jasnya dan dengan segera menarik selimut. Tak lupa sebelum menutup matanya, dia menyalakan lampu kecil disamping tempat tidur.

**Satu setengah jam Kemudian**

"Brrrrrrrrrr...Diiiinnnggggiiinnnn-"

Gilbert mengigil. Ditariknya selimutnya kembali menutupi sekujur tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba-

"Sreeettt"

Selimut yang dipakainya ditarik menjauh dari dirinya.

"Sreeett"

Gilbert menarik kembali selimutnya. Kali ini dia memegang selimut itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Mmmmmm..."

_(Grab)_

"?"

Gilbert kaget menyadari ada seseorang yang tidur disampingnya. Dan sepertinya orang itu sekarang sedang dalam posisi memeluknya dari belakang. Kantuk yang meyerangnya segera hilang berganti perasaan takut yang amat sangat. Wajahnya mulai pucat dan keringat dinginnya mulai mengucur. Setelah beberapa menit dia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melirik ke belakang.

"Hmmmmm..Mmmm..."

"Si-siapa?"

Dengan suara bergetar seraya berusaha membalikan badanya, Gilbert bertanya kepada orang yang tidur disampingnya.

"Sreeettt"

Pria itu membalikan badanya. Dia kaget atas temuannya.

"Kelinci Bodoh!, ngapain kau dikamarku?"

"Uuuuhh...Berisik!"

Alice semakin erat memeluk orang disebelahnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada orang itu.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?

"Mmmmm.."

"Kelinci Bodoh, hentikan-jangan mengendus terus-Arrgghhh!

"Diam,aku ngantuk..."

Gilbert berusaha melepaskan diri dari Alice yang sedari tadi makin kencang memeluknya. Di lain pihak, Alice tidak mau melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Ayo cepat kembali kekamarmu! Aku benar-benar capek hari ini!"

Pria itu mengerahkan segala kekuatan yang tersisa untuk menyingkirkan Alice.

"..."

"Hei, kau dengar tidak!"

Pria itu menengok kebawah mencoba memeriksa keadaan Alice. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak bergeming. Nampaknya dia tertidur pulas. Gilbert hanya bisa merasakan hembusan napas gadis itu di dadanya. Hidung pria itu menyentuh rambut Alice yang beraroma mawar. Beberapa detik, pria ini sempat terhanyut. Kemudian matanya yang berat tidak bisa ditahannya lagi matanya menutup perlahan. Terus terang, tenaganya sudah habis terkuras. Tidak ada salahnya untuk beristirahat sebentar, lagipula dia dan kelinci bodoh tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sama sekali tidak mungkin untuk mereka berdua. Begitulah pikirnya.

**10 menit kemudian**

"Mm—uuh..."

"..."

_(Sreeeet)_

"Uuuh-aaarrgh..."

(Grab)

"..."

Tangan kiri Alice serasa meremas punggung Gilbert. Pria itu mendenguh kesakitan, punggungnya terkena goresan kuku Alice. Di genggamnya dengan spontan seprei tempat tidurnya karena keget dengan kecupan Alice yang bertubi tubi di lehernya. Gilbert berusaha kembali ke akal sehatnya dan mencoba mendorong Alice menjauh darinya.

"Kelinci bodoh!apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?..."

"..."

Gadis itu tetap diam dan balik menahan tangan dan tubuh Gilbert. Tangan kanannya memegang pipi kemudian bibir pria itu. Diseretnya tubuhnya keatas. Tak lama kemudian dia sudah bertatapan dengan Gilbert. Di tatapnya pria itu beberapa detik.

"Katakan padaku,apa yang merasukimu hari ini kelinci bo-Mmmmm—mmmm..lepass..Mmm.."

Belum selesai Gilbert menuntaskan kalimatnya, Alice langsung mencium bibir pria itu. Ciuman yang terburu-buru, benar-benar melelahkan dan membuat frustasi.

"Mmm—Grauk!"

"Arrgghhh!"

Gilbert berteriak kesakitan. Darah mengalir dari bibirnya.

"Untuk apa hal tadi?"

"Huh!itu ganjaran karena sudah membuat Yang mulia Alice menunggu dan kelaparan, Ganggang laut!"

"Huh?"

"Bagaimana?Tidak suka kan!Gyahahahahha...aku sudah menanyakannya pada si 'Badut bodoh' dan Sharon!"

"?"

"Katanya kau paling benci kalau 'dibegitukan'! Ini pembalasanku, Ganggang!Gyahahahahahahah..."

Gilbert hanya bisa mematung dan terpaku mendengar penjelasan Alice. Dalam hati pun dia kasihan pada gadis itu. Sungguh benar-benar Kelinci idiot!. Siapa yang akan percaya dan jatuh dalam jebakan bodoh Break. Ckckckckck...sepertinya isi kepala gadis ini benar-benar kosong!.

"Ckckck...kau benar-benar kelinci bodoh!"

"Apa katamu!kau kepala ganggang tak punya hak untuk menghinaku!"

_(Kruyuk)_

Perut Alice berbunyi dengan kencang.

"Ya..ya.., kau tunggu disini. Kubuatkan makan malam"

Gilbert berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju dapur. Sementara Alice menunggu dengan patuh diatas tempat tidur.

**15 menit kemudian**

"Asyiiiikkkk!Akhirnya makan juga, perutku sudah tak sabar lagi!"

Alice berteriak kegirangan ketika melihat Gilbert membawa masuk makanannya ke kamar.

"Berhenti disana, kelici bodoh!"

"Ha?Kenapa?..itu kan makananku!"

"Ha?Siapa bilang, aku kan cuma menyuruhmu menunggu disini. Ini makananku. Kau buat saja sendiri-nyam—nyamm...Eeennnaaakkk-"

"Arrgghhh..kemarikan makananku!"

Gadis itu marah besar dan mencoba menyerang makanan Gilbert.

"Hei,jangan mengotori tempat tidurku!"

Gilbert memarahi gadis itu. Hampir saja daging ayamnya jatuh ke tempat tidur.

"Awas kau ganggang laut brengsek!enak ya?"

"Aha! nyam-nyammm..tentu saja enn-"

"Mmmmfffhhh...Mmmmm..kelinc-Mmmffhhh-mmm..."

Alice melumat bibir pria yang sedari tadi mengunyah daging ayam kesukaannya. Pria itu dapat merasakan tiap sentuhan lidah Alice di dalam rongga mulutnya. Menjelajahi tiap sudut, menghisap dan melumat habis bibirnya.

"Mmmffh—mmmmm..aaahh..Mmmffhh..aaahh.."

Gilbert kesulitan mencari celah untuk bernapas di sela-sela ciuman gadis itu.

"Aaahh—seperti biasa masakan buatan mu nomer satu,ganggang laut!"

Alice melepaskan ciumannya dari Gilbert.

"ha-?"

Gilbert berusaha mengatur napasnya kembali. Dia tidak habis pikir, gadis ini benar-benar menciumnya hanya untuk membuatnya marah apalagi hanya untuk mendapatkan makanan yang sedang di lumatnya.

"Hei,ganggang!ayo cepat makan pudingnya!"

"Kau makan saja sendiri!aku tak mau diperintah kelinci bodoh sepertimu!aku pergi!"

Pria itu berdiri dari atas tempat tidurnya dan berniat melangkah pergi.

"Lebih baik urungkan saja niatmu, ganggang laut. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lepas lagi dariku seperti tiga bulan yang lalu"

Alice menarik Gilbert kembali. Ditatapnya pria itu dalam-dalam dengan sorot mata kesal. Gilbert hanya bisa terdiam memandang balik kearah Alice.

"Aa—"

"?"

Gadis itu tiba-tiba memecahkan kesunyian dengan meyodorkan sesendok puding ke mulut Gilbert.

"..."

"..."

Sesaat keduanya hanya terdiam dengan sesendok puding diantara mereka.

"Haup—"

Gilbert membuka mulut dan mengunyah puding didepannya. Wajahnya memerah, kepalanya menunduk.

"Kalau begitu-Selamat makan—Mmmffhh..."

Diangkatnya wajah pria itu. Tangan kanannya menggenggam lembut pergelangan tangan Gilbert. Tiba-tiba Gilbert membalas tatapan gadis itu dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Pria itu berbisik pelan ke telinga Alice. Di tepuknya kepala gadis itu, kemudian dia mencium jidat, pipi—kemudian bibir Alice dengan lembut.

Sentuhan bibir Gilbert yang agak bergetar, napasnya yang terengah-engah-Tiap sentuhan tangannya di pundak,leher,dan punggung Alice menenggelamkan gadis itu dalam kenyamanan yang tak pernah dialaminya. Belaian pria itu dirambutnya-bau tubuh Gilbert yang selama ini lagi denguhan Gilbert yang begitu menggairahkan. Rasanya tak ingin malam ini berakhir. Terlalu banyak hal yang belum dilakukanya-belum puas dirinya menjelajah tubuh Gilbert-belum puas dirinya mempermainkan pria ini.

Yaaa...ciuman seperti ini belum bisa memuaskan Alice-malahan menambah napsu makannya. Makanan pembuka yang manis dan memabukan. Rasanya ingin merasakanya sedikit demi sedikit-

Sedikit demi sedikit...

Semakin dekat ke hidangan utama...

_(Panting-) _

"Haaaa-hoshh—hoshh-Apa kau—Aaah-berniat meneruskan ini Kelinci bodoh-?"

Gilbert bertanya dengan terengah-engah. Sepertinya bukan hanya Alice saja yang tidak mampu lagi menahan tubuh yang sedari tadi merontah meminta lebih dan lebih lagi.

"hmmffhh—tentu saja-kau pikir aku siapa!aku paling tidak suka hal yang setengah-setengah, ganggang laut-lagian kita belum ke '_Main dish'_ nya kan.

"Kau yang tanggung akibatnya ya—aku tak mau tahu lagi-"

...

FIN


End file.
